Ultimas oportunidades
by Claussxis
Summary: Deje volar mi imaginacion, y este es el resultado
1. INTRODUCCION

**Blair Waldorf y Chuck Bass**

**Historia de amores, pasiones y traiciones.**

Ya hace mas de 2 años desde la ultima vez q se vieron, El siguió con su vida, triunfando en los negocios allá en donde se lo propusiera, ella logro hacer su sueño realidad, después de ese día todo cambio, no solo ellos, si no todos los q estaban a su alrededor, no era fácil seguir estando en contacto, mas cuando había cosas q no debían mencionar, pero todos lo intentaban.

En la actualidad, Blair vive en Francia, dueña de un imperio en creces, Serena la visita cuando su trabajo se lo permite, Nate habla a menudo con ella, y procuran verse una vez al año, Dan aparece y desaparece de su orbita, sabe q pueden contar el uno con el otro, hace mucho q dejo de ser un infiltrado; y el, simplemente sigue con su vida, ella no sabe nada de el, no después de lo que paso esa noche en Mónaco.

Chuck continua viviendo en NY, su buque insignia the Empire, fue solo el primero de una gran cadena hotelera en todo el mundo, construcción, tecnología, entretenimientos, todo lo q Bass tocaba se convertía en un triunfo, luchaba bastante para q así fuera, Nate y Dan se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, cuando quería desconectar de reuniones, y agendas organizadas hasta el ultimo minuto, ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a pasar un buen rato, Serena se había convertido en algo así como su cable a tierra, quien diría q después de tantos años de juergas, y excesos Chuck Bass necesitara un cable a tierra, y Serena lo era, siempre dispuesta a recordarle q la flia estaba ahí para el, siempre!, x suerte aprendió de su padre, a no dejar a los q te quieren de lado, x lo mismo, todos los años en fiestas, se reunía con la familia Humphrey.

Serena escribe guiones para películas, con un éxito bastante moderado a su espalda, esta planteándose la idea de producir una película escrita x ella misma.

Dan es un escritor de renombre en NY actualmente se encuentra tratando de llegar a otros países, con su 3 libro publicado "Memorias de una vida prestada"

Nate siguió los pasos de su padre, sin cometer sus errores, gran asesor financiero y muy solicitado en todo USA

Los otros personajes, son los de la serie, Lily Van Der Woodsen, Rufus, Humphrey, Eric Van Der Woodsen, Jenny Humphrey, Dorota, Eleonora Waldorf, Cyrus, no es muy probable q salgan, pero aviso, x si aparecen, no pregunten de donde salieron jaja

N/A: Hace mil q no escribo, y mi idea de fan fic, es bastante antigua, según leo lo q se publica últimamente en foros, pero espero q les guste, se habrán dado cuenta q la pareja serán Blair y Chuck, y q paso algo, intentare mantener un poco el misterio para q así el fic tenga sustancia ;)

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sin ninguna intencion de plagio, copia o violacion de copyrigth


	2. Chapter 1

**1 cap**

**Nada es imposible**

Han pasado muchos años desde q Queen B reinaba en el UES, hoy en día esa niña dio paso a una mujer q aprendió q aunque no puede controlar todo a su alrededor, puede conseguir todo lo que quiere con esfuerzo y dedicación, se acabaron los chantajes, las venganzas, y manipulaciones; hoy solo hay tiempo para triunfar y ser una mujer influyente.

-Dorota donde te metiste?

-Aquí estoy miss Blair, disculpe

-Dorota cuantas veces te he dicho q me llames solo Blair?

-Muchas miss, ups Blair, muchas veces Blair

-así me gusta Dorota, sabes a que hora llega mi madre?

-Llega a las 6 de la tarde, llamo y dijo q se verían en la gala

-Gracias Dorota, voy a salir a tomar un capuchino y a la vuelta, empezamos con los preparativos, q estén todos aquí

-No prefieres q yo te prepare el Capuchino?

-No Dorota, gracias, necesito un poco de aire para despejarme, nos vemos en una hora

-De acuerdo Blair

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ella sigue siendo la anfitriona perfecta, esta noche daría un baile benéfico, ser una mujer influyente en la sociedad requería también ayudar, y a ella siempre le gustaba ayudar, era un alivio tener a Dorota con ella, hace tiempo dejo de ser su criada, para ser su asistente pero también amiga, estaba nerviosa, tenia q reconocerlo, la gala de esta noche bien podría ser su puerta grande para internacionalizarse, al igual q su madre, se convirtió en una gran diseñadora, con marca propia, hacia casi 10 meses q presento su primera colección, y había sido un éxito, la gala no solo serviría para recaudar fondos, si no para dar un avance de su nueva colección, y si todo salía bien, seria invitada a participar de la semana de la moda en todos los ciudades importantes q la festejan, no importaba q eso significara regresar a NY, no había vuelto, nada allí era de su interés, por otra parte, sabia q el estaba allí, y sabia perfectamente q aun no lo había perdonado, no después de esa noche

**Hace 2 años en Mónaco**

-Chuck q haces aquí?

-Pensé q podía dejarte ir, pero no puedo, siento q muero solo al pensar q te vas a casar con ese imbecil

-loui no es ningún imbecil, además no se trata de q me dejes ir, yo quiero estar con el, nos vamos a casar

-no Blair, estas aquí x q yo te empuje a sus brazos, pero he venido a sacarte de ellos, tu no perteneces a este mundo, te aburrirás en un par de meses, cuando te des cuenta q solo puedes asistir a determinados eventos, q todo será controlado x alguien mas, eres tu quien controla, nunca podrás vivir así

-eso no es así, yo amo a Loui, y nos vamos a casar, estas muy equivocado en todo lo q dices

-déjame demostrarte q no lo estoy

-como?

-ven conmigo, solo un par de horas, si a tu regreso todo esta tal cual lo dejas ahora, me iré, y no te molestare nunca mas, pero si tengo la razón vendrás conmigo

-sea como sea, me estoy yendo contigo, tu ganas

-no Blair, puedo perderte, y si es así, solo quiero una tarde contigo q sea memorable, no quiero q nuestro ultimo recuerdo juntos sea el de aquella noche huyendo furtivamente a una habitación a oscuras, quiero algo mas.

-esta bien, le dejare una nota a Loui, y nos vamos

-OK

**Regresamos al presente**

Eso no importaba, aunque lo viera otra vez, ella ahora es una mujer muy segura de si misma, el q en estos 2 últimos años no pudiera tener una relación estable, no significaba nada

Suena el un celular

-diga?

-Como no me avistaste q lo de esta noche es tan importante?

-Serena?

-No, soy tu peor pesadilla jajajaja B en serio, x q no me lo dijiste?

-ya es igual, como lo supiste?

-Lily hablo con tu madre y se lo dijo, donde estas?

-llegando a Les etages, por?

-por q no estas preparándote?

-lo tengo todo organizado, Dorota me ayudo, y ya esta todo listo, solo necesitaba salir a tomar aire

Siguen hablando, mientras ella se sienta en una mesita en la terraza, mira a su alrededor, Paris es un sinfín de mezcla de culturas, olores y sabores, pero lo mejor de todo, es q allí, se ha convertido en quien es, y se siente muy orgullosa de si misma, un segundo esta escuchando a S diciéndole q esta muy contenta con todo lo q le esta pasando, y al sgt, se encuentra entre sus brazos

-q haces aquí? Cuando llegaste? OMG es increíble

-no creerías q iba a perderme tu desfile, verdad?

-pero me dijiste q estabas en algo y que no podías viajar

-me tendrías q haber dicho cual era el motivo de este evento, no me lo pienso perder, con un poco de suerte los demás llegaran a tiempo

-los demás?

-si, Nate y Dan, estaban pasando unos días en Ibiza

-en Ibiza? Pero Nate me dijo q estaba en Chicago, y Dan, bue no recuerdo

-si? Mmm bueno no se, seguro fue algo de ultimo minuto

-has perdido tus facultades para mentir S, q me ocultas?

-nada, en serio B, estoy feliz q vamos a estar todos juntos

-(murmurando) ojala fuera así

-q dijiste?

-nada, quiero q me digas q ocultas

-en serio Blair, no es nada importante

-pero entonces si me ocultas algo, dímelo!

-los chicos no estaban solos en Ibiza

-si vienen con un par de amiguitas, no me importa, solo espero q se sepan comportar, no necesito a nadie q pueda estropearme esto

-no Blair, ellos están con Chuck

-con Bass? No le habrás dicho? El viene? Espero q no Serena, x q te juro q si Bass aparece x aquí, y lo estropea todo, tu vas a pagar las consecuencias

-tranquila B, les dije a los chicos q vengan solos, no tienes de q preocuparte

-si Bass anda cerca, tengo mucho de q preocuparme, ahora si me disculpas regreso a casa, tengo mucho q hacer

-voy contigo

-como quieras


	3. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

**Sueño o pesadilla**

Blair estaba lista para la noche, Serena a su lado intentaba tranquilizarla, no sabia si los nervios se debían al desfile, a su posible retorno a NY o a q tal vez Chuck apareciera allí, Serena estaba segura de q Chuck no aparecería, había dejado bien claro, cuando regreso de Europa, q Blair Waldorf era historia, no importaba nada mas.

-Blair, estas bien?

-claro q estoy bien, no me ves? Estoy perfecta…

-oh vamos B a mi no me engañas, estas nerviosa

-por que tendría q estarlo? Todo esta organizado perfectamente, nada ni nadie, mucho menos Chuck va a arruinar la noche

-todavía lo quieres?

-oh x Dios Serena, d q hablas? Bass hace tiempo q es historia

-lo q tu digas B, pero a mi no tienes x q engañarme, soy yo Serena, lo recuerdas?

-no se de q hablas, mejor vamos, no quiero llegar tarde

Se suben a la limusina, y van en total silencio, suena un celular

-Ey Nate, ya llegaron?

-mmm si, aterrizamos hace un par de horas

-por q no vinieron a vernos? Estaría genial q llegáramos los 4 juntos

-mmm, Serena respecto a eso, q tan importante es esta noche para Blair?

-muy importante, por q? q paso?

-no creo q sea buena idea q nos acerquemos, tal vez en otra ocasión?

-no Nate, de q estas hablando, como q no es buena idea? Blair ya sabe q ustedes vienen, y esta muy feliz

-q pasa Serena? Q dice Nate? Dame el teléfono

-oh vamos Archibald, no seas cobarde, dame ese teléfono

-Nate? Q pasa? X q no quieren venir? Esta todo bien?

-Blair eres tu?

-….

-Di algo

-q quieres q diga? Dejaste muy claro q no importaba lo q dijera, es mejor q no se te ocurra aparecer esta noche

-un poco de diversión a tu aburrida y estructurada vida no vendría nada mal, no crees?

-oh vete a la mierda Bass

Cuelga el teléfono

-Serena, juro q si aparece, nunca mas te hablo, y a los chicos tampoco

-oh vamos Blair, no es mi culpa q el este aquí, se lo deje bien claro a Dan cuando hable con el, solo el y Nate, si no podían deshacerse de Chuck, no deberían venir

-pues están aquí los 3!

-no tienes nada de q preocuparte, Chuck ha cambiado mucho

-no importa cuanto cambie Serena, no lo entiendes

-la q no lo entiendes eres tu Blair, el ya no es el niño mimado descontrolado, manipulador, es un hombre de negocios, y no va hacer nada q pueda perjudicarte, de todas formas, no se q se supone q tengo q entender, tu nunca quisiste contarme nada, te marchaste a casa de Harold y Román, no supe de ti en meses, y luego no regresaste a NY, solo silencios, y lo he respetado hasta ahora, pero no me pidas q entienda algo q no se

Terminan el trayecto en silencio, y llegan al Intercontinental Paris Le Grand.

-preparada?

-mas q nunca!

-allá vamos B, hoy vuelves a ser la reina.

El hotel, conocido por sus cientos de bailes y galas benéficas, hoy estaba a rebosar, miembros de la monarquía, y de la elite social de todo el mundo, el dinero recaudado se dividiría a partes iguales entre 2 ONG, y a decir por la cantidad de gente presente, iban a poder ayudar a muchos niños.

-Señorita Serena, Blair q bien q ya llegaron

-Hola Dorota, como estas?

-muy bien señorita Serena, Blair disculpa tengo algo importante q decirte

-q pasa Dorota? Algún problema?

-En la entrada se encuentran sus amigos, están esperando para entrar

-quienes están Dorota?

- los señores Archibald y Humphrey, y también se encuentra el señor Bass

(Mirada fulminante de B a S)

-q hago Blair?

-yo me encargo Dorota, Serena ven conmigo

-q vas hacer Blair, no pensaras dejarlos en la calle, verdad? Son tus amigos

-no me digas lo q ya se

La cabeza de Blair no para de dar vueltas, después de 2 años lo volverá a ver, Dorota siempre fiel se encargo de que cualquier periódico o revista con alguna nota de el, no estuviera a su alcance, y por suerte los negocios de Bass Industries no habían desembarcado en Paris, Blair siempre se preguntaba x q, Paris es una gran ciudad, perfecta para todo lo q hace Chuck, pero mejor no seguir pensando en eso, a paso ligero, atraviesa el gran salón del hotel, y llega al hall, se detiene un minuto, necesita respirar, pensar con claridad, nada puede estropear esta noche, y ahí afuera los periodistas y sus ávidas cámaras no desaprovecharan ni una sola imagen, es como estar de vuelta en el UES, como si la reina cotilla estuviera del otro lado, dispuesta a hacer publico el mas mínimo detalle q pueda dar indicios a un escándalo

-Blair estas bien

-Puedes dejar de preguntar eso por favor! Claro q no estoy bien, hace 2 años q no lo veo, y lo q paso no fue para nada agradable, el se encargo de q así fuera, y ahora esta aquí, y no se lo q pretende, así q no, no estoy bien, solo necesito un minuto

-Blair, créeme Chuck cambio, sea cual sea el motivo x el q esta aquí, no pretende arruinar tu fiesta

-espero q tengas razón Serena, x q si no seré participe de mi propia caída

Por fin salen del hotel, hay mucha gente entrando, los flashes la ciegan x un minuto, se da la vuelta y ahí esta, una de sus mas grandes pesadillas.

-mierda! Q se supone q tengo q hacer ahora?

-q pasa B?

-Loui esta aquí!

-q? Donde?

Señala hacia la alfombra donde todos se detienen un minuto para inmortalizar su presencia a la gala, todos los q asisten ayudan, a cambio solo esperan q la prensa los tenga en cuenta, es importante para todas estas personas, q la sociedad los siga viendo como inalcanzables, pero un poco accesibles.

-B allí esta Dan, vamos?

-creo q voy a necesitar mas de un minuto para aclararme

Blair cierra los ojos, respira profundo, mira el cielo, y decide q pase lo q tenga q pasar, ella piensa seguir adelante con su vida.

-ok, vamos allá

Fuera del cordón, a un lado estaba Daniel Humphrey, los años habían hecho q su cara de niño inocente e ingenuo cambiara, en su mirada había mucho mas q los sueños de un escritor, había paciencia, confianza, pero hoy en su mirada también se leía una disculpa

-lo siento Blair, fue imposible disuadirlo

Se abrazan con fuerza, hace bastante q no se ven, Blair aprendió q los amigos nacen en distintos lugares del mundo, y muchas veces en la orilla contraria a la de ella

-no es culpa tuya, así q no tienes q disculparte, donde están los demás?

-están en la limusina, Chuck se niega a bajar hasta estar seguro q lo vas a invitar, dice q no le apetece armar una escena q tal vez te pueda perjudicar

-q caballeroso de su parte, lo habría hecho mejor, si no venia

-oh vamos Blair, no es para tanto, sea lo q sea, ya pasaron 2 años, solo vamos allá, no?

-Serena no sigas por ahí, vamos Dan, llévame con ellos

Un par de calles más allá

-estas seguro q quieres hacer esto?

-no crees q ya es tiempo?

-crees q ella te ha perdonado?

-si no es así, tendré q hacer algo para q me perdone, no puedo seguir así, no podemos, no crees?

-no lo se Chuck, Blair nunca habla del tema, es como si no existieras

-pero existo, Nate!, y ya me canse de esperar q entienda las cosas

-aun la amas?

-de no ser así, crees q estaría aquí intentando arreglar todo esto?

-pues prepárate, por q aquí viene, y podría jurar q tiene puesta su armadura de hielo

-bien x mi entonces, x q se como derretirla, ya sabes lo q tienes q hacer no?

-ultima vez, estas seguro?

-Si Nate, la amo, y si ella ya no me ama, supongo q su perdón será suficiente para seguir adelante con mi vida, no crees?

-ok, suerte Chuck

-gracias x todo Nate

Nate sale de la limusina y cierra la puerta, Blair, viene con su andar majestuoso seguida por Serena y Dan, parece una reina, siempre fue una reina, la mas hermosa de todas, Nate sabe q el corazón de Blair es enorme, al igual q su desprecio x quienes la lastiman a ella o a sus seres queridos.

(Nate pensando para si mismo) espero q todo salga bien, lo menos q quiero es verlo destruido otra vez

-Blair estas hermosa!

-siempre tan educado

-solo soy sincero

-tu también estas muy guapo

-gracias

….. Silencio incomodo…

-bueno donde esta Bass?

-esta dentro

-y q espera para salir?

-me pidió q por favor entres, quiere hablar contigo, asegurarse q todo esta bien

Los 4 cruzan miradas

-pero q es esto? Donde se cree q esta? Bass deja de jugar y sal ya

-Blair, por favor, cálmate, solo entra, escúchalo, si de verdad no quieres q venga a la gala, el se ira, pero quiere asegurarse de q todo esta bien

-genial!, simplemente genial, siempre consigue q entre en su maldita limusina…..

-de q hablas B?

-nada yo me entiendo, vayan ustedes, voy a llamar a Dorota, los estará esperando en la puerta

-estas segura?

-no, pero es así como tiene q ser

Los 3 se marchan, mirando furtivamente atrás, no saben si esta bien dejarla sola, pero ella ya no es una chica insegura, todos crecieron.

Blair habla x teléfono con Dorota, y le pide q haga pasar a sus amigos, ella estará a tiempo para cuando el evento comience, respira profundo, abre la puerta y entra


	4. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Pasiones olvidadas?

(Recomiendo pongan a cargar los videos para q no se paren en mitad de lo importante creo q aca estan prohibidos los links, por que escribo y se borran xD, el caso es q son videos de youtube, despues del .com copien y pequen junto a la direccion de ytb =)

(escena, Chuck esta del otro lado de la limusina, en el rincón, las luces apagadas, apenas una sola ilumina la pequeña estancia, dejándolos en penumbra, Blair entra y se sienta al lado de la puerta)

-aquí estoy, si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo, no voy a negarte la entrada.

-así de sencillo?

-(al escuchar su voz, sintió un escalofrío x todo el cuerpo, o era mas bien la sensación de algo caliente derramándose por su piel?) No tengo x q complicarme, quieres entrar, lo haces, donas dinero, y disfrutas igual q los demás, luego te vas x donde viniste

-no piensas hacer nada para justificar mi tiempo aquí?

-no tengo q hacer nada, eres tu el q quiere estar, esta es una conversación estupida, quieres entrar, genial, si vienes con otras ideas te puedes ir

-no puedo evitar recordar q tenerte en mi limusina es algo bastante mmm, agradable

-eres un cerdo Bass, podrás engañar a Serena o a los demás, pero se ve q sigues siendo el mismo chovinista de siempre, q quieres?

-aun no lo sabes?

Blair se queda en silencio, el juego del gato y el ratón es algo q pensó ya no llamaba su atención, pero ahí con solo la voz y el perfume de Chuck, haciendo alusiones a momentos pasados, su mente daba vueltas, y mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos Chuck se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano

-siempre queriendo parecer de hielo, pero eres puro fuego Waldorf

-(tratando de retirar su mano de la de Chuck) suéltame, q quieres?

-quiero q recuerdes como empezó todo esto, lo recuerdas?

No quiero hablar de eso, para eso es este lugar, cierto?

...

.com/watch?v=Oz8Q6m0_dBA

Gracias x llevarme a casa

Estuviste maravillosa ahí arriba

...

Estas segura?

.com/watch?v=tG9jnQxUv5A&feature=related

-y acá estamos, en una limusina, igual q ese día

-no tengo tu tiempo Chuck, vienes o no?

Chuck se acerca y la besa con delicadeza, quiere estar seguro de q no la obliga, de q ella no se siente obligada, Blair no lo rechaza, tarda un par de segs en reaccionar y se aparta, el no quería haberla besado, no aun, pero fue imposible mantenerse lejos.

-q te pasa? Te volviste loco?

Intenta salir, pero Chuck la detiene

-Quiero q sepas q estoy aquí x ti, q esta vez no me iré hasta q no me eches de tu lado, pero no sin q antes sepas toda la verdad

-yo seguí adelante, debiste hacer lo mismo, el día q te fuiste diciendo q mi palabra no valía nada

-me mentiste

-y tu a mi, q esperabas?

-ya te dije x q estoy aquí, aun quieres invitarme a tu gala?

-solo para demostrarte q mi palabra si q vale, te dije q podías venir, y lo mantengo, ahora si me disculpas

Blair intenta bajarse de nuevo, pero Chuck la detiene.

-haremos las cosas como se debe

Chuck le indica al chofer q avance, mientras la limusina se movía despacio x entre las calles y demás autos, en el interior el silencio reinaba

-no vas a decir nada?

-no tengo nada q decir Blair, hace 2 años te dije todo lo q tenia para decir pero de nada sirvió, tu tenias otra idea en la cabeza

-no fue eso lo q en realidad paso

-ya llegamos así q compórtate

-yo siempre me comporto, compórtate tu

Chuck sale primero, y tiende la mano a Blair para acompañarla, ella la toma, los flashes no se hacen esperar, caminan por la alfombra, y Chuck la obliga a detenerse para sacarse la foto oficial, luego entran al hotel

-hasta aquí te hago compañía tengo cosas q hacer, nos vemos luego

-es una promesa?

-supongo

-Hare q la cumplas Blair

Blair se marcha, y Chuck sonríe, después de tanto tiempo, parece q no esta todo perdido, si ella logra entender lo q paso, tal vez puedan volver a estar juntos, y esta vez sin juegos, sin miedos

La gala fue un éxito rotundo, y el avance de temporada de Blair, la guinda del pastel, todo fue perfecto, y cuando subió a agradecer a todos por estar ahí, x ayudar, y por hacer posible todo esto, entre las cientos de miradas, estaba la de el, siempre sonriendo, sentía como si tuviera otra vez 16 años; ella confío en el muchas veces, y le hizo saber q creía q el era capaz de todo lo q se proponía, en medio del huracán de pasión y dolor q fue su relación, Blair siempre tuvo claro q lo amaría, pero q no podían estar juntos, eran muy inestables, será q el tiempo se encargara de demostrarle q se equivoca? No seria la primera vez, y de seguro no la ultima, pero ella no podía evitar sentir dolor cada vez q el la miraba, ella confío en el, con su vida y su corazón, y al final el demostró q no confiaba en ella

-gracias a todos x esta noche maravillosa, el dinero recaudado ayudara a muchos niños, y eso es algo q agradezco de todo corazón

Después de un corto pero emotivo discurso, se procedió al brindis y la fiesta continuo casi hasta el amanecer

-felicidades Blair, estuvo todo perfecto

-gracias Archibald, siempre tan cordial

-nunca vas a dejarlo verdad?

-eres el caballero perfecto, x q iba a dejar de molestarte no hay nada q te perturbe

-estas realmente preciosa esta noche

-espero q Ariadna sepa q eres un coqueto sin remedio

-es probable q nunca lo sepa

-oh Nate, paso algo? Esta todo bien entre Ariadna y tú?

-todo bien, ella se empeña en creer q soy perfecto, así q nunca sabrá q soy un coqueto sin remedio ;)

-jajaja Nate eres muy gracioso

-bailamos?

Mientras ellos hablaban, reían y bailaban en un rincón de la sala se encontraba el, mirándola sin cesar, ojala tuviera el valor para pedirle un baile, pero había sido suficiente x hoy, no quería arriesgarse demasiado


	5. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Traiciones del pasado al descubierto

-disfrutando de la noche?

-q haces tu aquí?

-eso lo podría preguntar yo, estoy mas cerca de mi mundo, q tu del tuyo

-estoy aquí con mis amigos, ella se merece esto y tu?

-fui formalmente invitado, no te olvides de quien soy

-se muy bien quien eres Louis, y doy gracias x haberme dado cuenta a tiempo

-de verdad crees q ella es perfecta?

-de verdad tu crees q no lo es?

-estas perdiendo tu tiempo, destrozaste su oportunidad de tener su cuento de hadas, jamás te perdonara

-cuando te volviste tan cínico? Pensé q la amabas, x eso la deje ir

-no soy la segunda opción de nadie, y menos de una neoyorquina con aires de grandeza

-no te permito q hables así de ella

-eso ya no importa, yo hice mi vida, y soy feliz, pero tu solo te encargaste de q ella nunca te perdone

Flashback

-si no quieres q esto sea publicado mañana, y q ella piense q fuiste tu, será mejor q te largues ya mismo!

-(mirando el contenido del sobre) ella sabe q soy incapaz de hacer eso

-no estaría tan seguro, esta convencida de q esas fotos me las enviaste tú, y si miras las últimas veras como están también las de su última noche en NY

Fin del flashback

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso

-crees q darle tiempo y espacio para q ella pensara las cosas, y viera con claridad era la mejor opción?

-como sabes tu eso?

-Blair se fue tan rápido del hotel, q dejo su teléfono olvidado, supongo q quería perder el contacto con todo el mundo

-no se como me pude haber equivocado tanto contigo, pensé q eras bueno para ella, y solo la destruiste

-ella tenia q aprender q conmigo no se juega, si quería q su cuento de hadas fuera perfecto, solo tenia q profesarme obediencia, y fue incapaz, es toda tuya, si alguna vez logras q te perdone

-hay algo q no entiendo, llevo años pensando en eso, las fotos de NY, cuando paso eso, se supone q era una despedida, fue ella quien decidió q pasara lo q paso, fue ella quien decidió quedarse conmigo, pero cuando regrese al baile y te vi allí, pensé q tu la amabas de verdad, q ella se merecía lo mejor, y la deje libre para q se fuera contigo, como ella pensaría q esas fotos las hice yo, y te las mande, cuando lo q paso esa noche no fue ni por un momento idea mía?

-ella nunca vio esas fotos, solo vio las de Mónaco, desde el momento en el q empecé a salir con ella, estuvo vigilada, pero eso ya no importa, todo es historia pasada

-como pudiste hacerme tanto daño?

-Blair, q haces aquí?

- es mi gala benéfica, lo recuerdan? No pude evitar sentir curiosidad cuando los vi hablando, Louis eres un maldito cobarde, yo quería q las cosas entre nosotros funcionaran, y tu nunca confiaste en mi

-de nada me habría servido confiar en ti, las fotos demuestran q me engañaste 2 veces

-no quiero volver a verte nunca mas

-yo no estoy aquí para verte a ti, estoy cumpliendo con las obligaciones de mi titulo, si me disculpan, q tengan una buena velada

Louis se marcha, ellos se quedan solos, todos los ruidos de alrededor se han apagado, solo están ellos, rodeados de silencio sus miradas se cruzan

-lo siento Blair, no quería q te enteraras así

-no importa Chuck fue hace mucho, nada de eso importa

-importa x q es eso lo q te mantiene lejos de mi, te escribí diciéndote q había verdades q tenias derecho a saber, q respetaba el q necesitaras tiempo, pero q a tu regreso a la universidad, yo estaría esperándote para q habláramos, y tu nunca apareciste, x q el imbecil ese tenia tu teléfono, y llevo intentando odiarte x 2 años x no querer escucharme, y aun así me mantuve lejos, pero ya no mas, ya tienes lo q quieres, eres una mujer influyente, tienes tu propio negocio, sabes quien eres y que quieres de esta vida, es hora de q reclame lo q es mío

-lo q es tuyo? Chuck yo no soy tu propiedad, que Louis me engañara con unas fotos no significa, q tu no hicieras tu parte

-las fotos de Mónaco no se las mande yo, no contrate a nadie para q nos sacara fotos, no tenia sentido hacer eso, x q sabia q te perdería

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a la nota Chuck, me mentiste desde el principio

-no lo entiendes Blair?

-no tengo nada q entender, me marcho, estoy muy cansada

-permíteme llevarte a casa

-quiero irme sola, puedes llevar a Serena cuando ella quiera marcharse

-tenemos q hablar

-ya basta Chuck, no sigamos con esto, disfruta de la noche, adiós

Blair se fue en silencio, y esta vez Chuck no le impidió marcharse, ella tenia q asimilar lo q acababa de descubrir, y el necesitaba un par de copas, la noche termino, cada uno en una cama diferente, pero con el otro siempre presente en sus pensamientos


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola! de mas esta aclarar que no soy dueño de nada, simplemente me enamore de los personajes y quise hacer algo.**

**No he recibido muchos reviews, eso me pone triste, supongo por que este site en su mayoria esta en ingles, asi que si alguien esta interesado en traducir al ingles para publicarlo, que me avise, tambien agradezco a las personas a las que les ha gustado la historia, me gustaria que me dieran sus opiniones, si creen que esto es posible, o es demasiado soñador, y si la historia vale la pena que siga, o la puedo parar antes de tiempo, dandole un final decente.**

Cap 5

Empezando desde cero

Paso una semana de vertiginosas actividades, los chicos habían decidió quedarse en Paris unos días valía la pena estar todos juntos, aunque Chuck no se unió a ellos en ninguna de las comidas o reuniones q hicieron, el simplemente decía q no le apetecía, Nate estaba preocupado, hace 2 años cuando regreso de Europa, no le dijo nada, se metió de lleno en los negocios y un par de meses después, volvió a ser el mismo Chuck del colegio, solo fiestas, chicas y drogas, estuvo mas de 4 semanas así, nada parecía hacerlo volver a la realidad, el solo quería desconectar, era lo único q decía, un día x suerte decidió q eso no era lo correcto, y poco a poco volvió a su rutina, algo mas saludable, pero no menos preocupante, era como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir, solo pensaba en trabajar, x eso cuando lo llamo la primera vez para pedirle q se fueran de viaje, no lo pensó, llamo a Dan, y se fueron los 3 a desconectar, aunque Chuck nunca volvió a disfrutar de los viajes como lo hacia antes, el sabia q era por Blair, pero Chuck no hablaba mucho del tema, y cada vez q hablaban Chuck se emborrachaba, así q Nate decidió no hablar mucho con el sobre lo q paso, no quería correr el riesgo de q el volviera a las drogas y las fiestas sin final

-Nate donde esta Chuck?

-creo q se quedo en el hotel viendo una peli, eso me dijo, no se si creerle

-x q dices eso?

-la otra tarde cuando fuimos al parque a hacer el pic-nic q Blair quería, el dijo q se quedaría en el hotel, pero no lo hizo

-crees q volvió a las drogas?

-no lo creo Serena, yo no lo veo mal, solo algo distante, no entiendo x q no se marcha, si no quiere unirse a nosotros x q se queda aquí?

-oh vamos Nate, eres su mejor amigo aun no lo sabes?

-q tengo q saber? Dímelo tu sabelotodo Humphrey jajajaja

-Chuck esta esperando q sea Blair quien lo invite a reunirse con nosotros

-desde cuando Chuck Bass necesita una invitación?

-oh vamos chicos, seamos realistas, algo paso en el baile, ninguno dice nada, pero los 2 están raros, no me mal interpreten, los 2 son mis amigos, pero la verdad, odio tener q andar de puntillas alrededor de cada uno, evitar q Blair nos escuche hablando de Chuck, no hablar de Blair delante de Chuck, es bastante agotador

-tienes razón Dan, pero son nuestros amigos q podemos hacer?

-Ey chicos de q hablan?

-de nada importante B

-están hablando de Chuck, verdad? No me voy a morir, x escuchar su nombre, de todas formas el no quiere venir a estar con nosotros, no es culpa mía, no?

-no exactamente

-a q te refieres con eso Dan?

-ah nada Blair, no le hagas caso

-oh vamos Archibald, el siempre caballero, esta queriendo mentirme? Eso no esta nada bien Nate, q pasa con Chuck?

-de verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si Serena, si no, no preguntaría, no crees?

-Dan piensa q Chuck no viene x q tu no le invitaste

-perdón?

-piénsalo un segundo Blair, en la gala se aseguro tu invitación, no quiere imponerte su presencia, si quieres q el este aquí, tienes q invitarlo, si no lo invitas el no viene x q sabe q no quieres verlo, así de simple

-ser escritor te ha vuelto mas listo, uh?

-siempre he sido listo, diremos q tu maduraste y te das cuenta de las cosas ;)

Así terminaron de pasar la tarde, entre risas, recuerdos y bromas, Blair se quedo pensando en si los chicos tenían razón, Chuck no vendría a menos q ella lo invitase, q tenia q hacer? Lo pasado pisado, y ahora q sabia q el no había hecho todo lo q creyó, tal vez no seria tan difícil

-se me ocurre una idea fantástica para nuestros últimos días juntos

-Queen B al ataque

-jaja no seas tonto Nate, en serio, podemos ir en barco a dar una vuelta, no les parece? el yate de papa esta en el puerto, volamos hasta Caen esta noche, y mañana navegamos todo el día, regresamos el domingo en la tarde, seria genial, no les parece?

-a mi me suena maravilloso, me apunto

-cuenta conmigo

-yo también voy

-perfecto, si no les importa voy a invitar a Chuck, ok?

-estas segura B?

-si Serena, Dan tiene razón, no quiere imponerme su presencia, y a mi no me importa q este aquí, será como en los viejos tiempos, bue mas Dan ;)

Los chicos estaban felices, después de todo parece q no estaban perdidos el uno del otro, ya no eran épocas de jugar a cupido con los amigos, pero siempre era bueno dar un empujoncito

-si? (voz sexy, ronca, perfecta, ósea Chuck al teléfono :D)

-Chuck? (su voz tembló un poco)

-Blair?

-te llamo para invitarte a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, Dan me dijo q no paras de trabajar, y pensé q seria bueno q descansaras un poco, y te unieras a nosotros, te parece?

-el fin de semana entero?

-tienes alguna reunión? Si es así, nos puedes alcanzar luego, viajaremos esta noche en avio a Caen, y allí pasaremos el finde en el yate de papa, estaremos de vuelta para el domingo en la noche

-tu quieres q vaya?

-te estoy invitando Chuck, eso no te dice algo?

-esta bien no tengo ningún problema

-ok nos veremos esta noche en el aeropuerto

-allí estaré

Blair organizo todo en unos minutos, ella siempre tan eficaz, quedaron de reunirse a las 8 en el aeropuerto, se despidieron y cada uno fue a prepararse para el fin de semana, lo q nadie sabia es q Nate, se las había ingeniado para q Chuck y Blair llegaran antes q los demás, solo un empujoncito

Al llegar al hotel, Nate le dijo a Chuck q deberían pasar a buscar a Blair a las 6, Dan y Serena llegarían x su cuenta, así q con ellos no había problema, cuando llego la hora, y Nate y Chuck estaban en la limusina para ir a buscar a Blair

-mierda

-q pasa Nate?

-olvide mi pasaporte, ve tu, yo los alcanzo en el aeropuerto

-ve x el te espero aquí

-no Chuck, ya sabes como se pone Blair si llegamos tarde, ve

Sale de la limusina, y se queda de pie en la entrada del hotel, la limusina arranca, un par de mts mas adelante Chuck vuelve la mirada atrás, y ve a Nate sonriendo, ohoh el sabe q eso no es nada bueno, lo llama

-como he podido caer tan fácil?

-de q hablas?

-te estoy viendo, regodeándote en tu triunfo, mas vale q la llames y le adviertas q yo no tengo nada q ver con esto

-ella sabrá q es idea mía, no te preocupes.

-q se supone q voy hacer con ella todo un fin de semana? Ella aun no me ha perdonado, y a solas con ella, lo único q conseguiré es volverme loco

-no vas a pasar todo el fin de semana, solo un par de horas, nos encontramos a las 8 en el Gaulle, suerte

La limusina siguió su camino x las calles de Paris, rumbo a la casa de Blair Waldorf, un Chuck Bass, nervioso como niño de preescolar no se decidía entre dar media vuelta o seguir adelante, pero eso no importo, mientras pensaba, la limusina llego a su destino

La puerta se abre, y sale un Chuck Bass, mucho mas alto y apuesto de lo q recordaba, la otra noche, entre los nervios de volver a verlo, y el evento, no detallo los cambios, sus rasgos eran muchos mas afilados, su rostro como cincelado en granito, sus ojos parecían chocolate liquido, su media sonrisa, aun era pérfida, definitivamente los años habían conseguido q Chuck Bass solo acentuara su masculinidad, solo a el, las pajaritas y los trajes de todos los colores y estampados posibles, le podían quedar tan magníficos, sus piernas temblaron, y x dentro todo su ser se estremeció, era imposible q aun sintiera algo x el

-hola Blair

-Chuck, donde están los demás?

-Nate dijo…, en fin; todo fue idea suya

-el siempre caballero Archibald tratando de ayudar a sus amigos

-yo no tuve nada q ver, si quieres q marche, me iré, nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto junto a los demás, como estaba planeado

-no es necesario, ya estas aquí, podemos charlar un poco, no crees?

-estas segura?

-estaría bien q empezáramos desde cero, te parece?

-para eso tendrás q escuchar todo lo q tengo q decir

-eso puede esperar un rato, ven vamos

Blair toma de la mano a Chuck, ambos sienten esa corriente, el se lo dijo hace años, son magnéticos, siempre lo serán, entran en la casa

-es realmente hermosa, como su dueña

-gracias

Se dirigen al living y se sientan. Blair intenta mantener una conversación despreocupada, necesita desesperadamente lograr q su presencia no la abrume, hablan de negocios, de lo q ha sido su vida en estos dos últimos años, Chuck simplemente omite lo q paso pocos meses después de q regreso a NY, y el pequeño detalle de q su vida era una rutina precisa, para no pensar en ella, no extrañarla mas de lo q hacia en las noches

-parece q conseguiste llevar la vida q quería tu padre, no mas fiestas, y todo lo q empiezas, termina siendo un éxito, me alegro mucho x ti

-supongo q eso seria lo q quería, así q después de todo no es tan malo, uh?

-ninguna mujer q te ate Bass? (Blair se sorprendió así misma con esa pregunta)

-la única q puede hacerlo, me alejo de ella, así q no, no hay mujeres en mi vida

-(nerviosa) eres un monje ahora? Nadie se puede creer eso

-(acercándose) no dije q fuera un monje, soy hombre Blair, y sabes q nunca me privo de nada, pero ninguna de ellas importan, solo tu(susurrando)

Blair intento apartarse pero el la sujeto

**review please**


	7. Chapter 6

**No soy dueña de nada, Gossip Girl ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo deje volar mi imaginación**

**StanziD: **gracias por el review, acá tienes otro capitulo, cuando lo releí me dieron como ganas de llorar :s me pareció demasiado sentimental, que decís vos?

Gracias a Jeanette Cullen Black, nomit19, moon351 y a un anónimo M por leer, por favor díganme si estoy siendo excesivamente surrealista con todo esto

Cap 6

Algo permanente

-x q huyes? Eres tu quien pregunto

-ha pasado mucho tiempo

-y nosotros seguimos sintiendo lo mismo

-no puedes estar seguro, tal vez es solo del recuerdo

-tal vez no

Chuck la besa, lleva una semana soñando con sus labios, desde ese beso en la limusina, en lo único q piensa es en tenerla otra vez en sus brazos, han pasado mas de 2 años desde la ultima vez q la tuvo, esa noche después de la fiesta del bar mitzva, una habitación oscura, ellos solos, ella fue quien lo eligió, ella siempre lo elige, pero el siempre la apartaba, esta vez no, tenia q cambiar las cosas, esta vez era algo definitivo, años atrás ella dijo q ese no era su tiempo, pues bien ahora si lo era

Se estaban besando como si el resto del mundo no existiera, no importaba realmente q pasaba mas allá de los brazos y los labios del otro, la pasión seguía tan presente como antes, ella llevo sus manos a los botones de su camisa, amaba desnudarlo, siempre tan impecable, y cuando ella lo tenia entre sus brazos, a el no le importaba q su chaqueta se arrugase, q su camisa perdiese algún botón

-para

-(besándolo) x q? esto es lo q tenemos, siempre ha sido así

-(mirándola a los ojos) yo quiero mas q esto Blair, cuando me escuches, cuando sepas todo lo q paso, cuando ese día ya no duela mas, tomare lo q me ofreces, y nunca mas te dejare ir, nunca mas te apartare de mi

-esto es lo único q tenemos, entre nosotros no hay nada mas q fuego, puedes luchar contra eso, si es lo q quieres, o simplemente podemos hacerlo y seguir adelante

-no lo entiendes? Yo te amo Blair, 2 años lejos de ti, y no consigo olvidarte, no quiero hacerlo, esta vez me tomas entero, cuerpo, corazón, y alma, no mas medias tintas

-es tu decisión Bass, q así sea

Se aparta de el, su corazón late desbocadamente, en su piel las caricias aun queman, y en sus labios aun arden los besos, su mente se niega a ceder, es imposible q después de 2 años el siga causándole todo eso, lo q pasa es q es muy guapo, y ella hace mucho q no esta con un hombre q la haga desear perder el control, y Chuck siempre era capaz de ello, desde el beso de la gala había intentando con esfuerzo no pensar en el, no recordar todo lo q el le hizo recordar, ayudaba el hecho de q el no estuviera presente, pero en las noches era imposible sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y cuando por fin se abandonaba a los brazos de Morfeo, el se colaba en sus sueños, para hacer q ella despertara empapada en sudor y jadeando de deseo, la lucha interna era incesante, se había cansado de luchar contra lo q su cuerpo le pedía, pero el se lo negaba, se suponía q tenia q suplicar? Ni en sus sueños más húmedos suplicaría por Bass

-será mejor q te vayas Chuck, no tenemos mas nada de q hablar

-me iré cuando me escuches

-llevo todo el rato escuchándote, toda la vida escuchándote, y no ha servido de nada, no perdamos mas tiempo, tengo cosas q hacer

- q cosas Blair? Se supone q ahora estaríamos en el aeropuerto tomando un avión, y para eso aun falta mas de una hora

-es igual, vete

-no Blair, no hasta q me escuches, luego me iré y no volverás a verme nunca mas si es lo q quieres

-empieza a hablar, necesito perderte de vista

-recuerdas lo q paso hace 2 años

-lo he olvidado casi x completo

-no me mientas

-no hagas preguntas estupidas

-te debo una explicación, y una disculpa, lo q hice no estuvo bien, pero yo no tuve nada q ver con las fotos

-eso lo deduje la otra noche en el baile, cuando escuche a loui hablando contigo

Chuck se acerco a ella, era imposible estar lejos, su cuerpo aun vibraba x lo q paso minutos atrás, pero antes de seguir adelante, ella tenia q perdonarlo, después de todo el solo era culpable de una travesura, el sabia q ella no seria feliz al lado de loui, la noche q la aparto de su lado y la empujo a los brazos de el pensó q el hecho de q loui la amara, seria suficiente para hacerla feliz, le costo un par de semanas darse cuenta q el sin ella no existía, y q ella allí no seria feliz, apagarían la llama q Blair Waldorf llevaba por dentro, y el no pensaba dejar q ella se extinguiese siguiendo las normas de la realeza, así q decidió ir a buscarla, no sabia q haría, ya lo pensaría en el camino, pero no podía permitir q ella siguiera adelante con esa locura, si después de todo ella terminaba odiándolo x destruir su cuento de hadas, el ya hallaría el modo de llegar de nuevo a su corazón, pero era impensable q la chispa q brillaba en sus ojos, desapareciera, para convertirse en alguien q no era.

La abrazo desde atrás, era superior a el, estaban los 2 solos, y ella no le negaría lo q el tanto ansiaba, pero necesitaba q entendiera x q lo había hecho, la amaba con locura, tal vez no era excusa suficiente, pero para el era un buen motivo.

-(temblando) no se q pretendes, no se q esperas, habla y lárgate de una vez, o desnúdate

-(apretándola contra el para q sintiera la fuerza de su deseo) fui a Mónaco a buscarte, me di cuenta q no serias feliz allí, no serias tu

-eso es algo q nunca sabremos gracias a ti

-(le hablaba al odio, el sabia q estaba jugando sucio, pero quería q sus palabras fueran realmente escuchadas, y de esta forma sus defensas estaban bajas) no se si podrás perdonarme alguna vez x haber estropeado tu cuento perfecto, pero ahora q ya sabes q fue loui el q hizo tomar las fotos, tienes q darme la razón, el esperaba obediencia absoluta, q dejaras de ser tu.

-eso lo sabemos ahora, pero ese día, q excusa hay para q fueras a buscarme, y lo estropearas todo?

-no hay excusa, solo un motivo, y si no lo sabes, no tengo ningún problema en repetírtelo hasta q entiendas q te amo

-me engañaste desde el principio, solo querías sacarme de allí, y ocasionar problemas, x q si no pagarías para q loui nunca recibiera la nota q le escribí?

-eso importa? Tu lo sabias, y aun así saliste de ahí conmigo, tenias la firme intención de volver a el, y hacer q eso funcionara, me estabas engañando, yo te perdone x eso, lo q siento x ti es aun mas fuerte, q saber q estabas dispuesta a sacrificar nuestro amor, x tu cuento de hadas

-no lo entiendes Chuck, nunca lo haces, solo ves lo q quieres ver, nunca te preocupas x saber q es verdad o q es mentira

-no tendría q preocuparme, se supone q si me amas, no me mientes

-lo mismo podría decir yo de ti, pero solo sabemos vivir de mentiras

-al hacer q loui no recibiera la nota, lo único q quería era q vieras como ya nunca podrías hacer nada q quisieras, te tendrían totalmente controlada, si un día querías tomar el sol, lejos de ellos, escapar a Paris a ver a tus padres, todo seria organizado con meses de antelación, así viven ellos, y tu no puedes, te encanta ser tu quien dicte la vida de los demás, tomar tus decisiones, yo no podía permitir q siguieras adelante con esa locura, súpose q le avisarías a loui q saldrías, nunca supe q escribiste en la nota, imagino q un luego te explico todo, era parte de ella, pero yo olvide tu traición, solo x q no puedo vivir odiándote

-nunca tuve intención de explicarle nada a loui

-pero me dijiste q

-te mentí, pero eso ahora ya no importa

-no ibas a regresar a su lado?

-no tenia sentido hacerlo, aunque no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros esa tarde, me di cuenta q valoraba mucho mas mi libertad de lo que creí amar a loui, tenias la razón, eso no era para mi

-entonces x q este empeño en apartarte de mi

-me mentiste Chuck, no confiaste en q yo me daría cuenta de las cosas, me manipulaste, lo haces constantemente, lograr q suba a tu limusina para hablar, abrazarme para q no ignore lo q me dices, siempre sabes como acercarte a mi

-de la misma manera en la q tu sabes acercarte a mi Blair

-la diferencia es q tu siempre consigues lo q te propones, yo siempre fracaso

-no es cierto Blair, te propusiste hacerme esclavo de tu vida, y lo soy, desde 2 curso haces conmigo lo q quieres y lo sabes, crees q estaría hoy aquí, de no ser conciente q lo q tenemos es mucho mas fuerte q toda la mierda x la q hemos pasado?

-quieres saber como me sentí después de esa noche?

-quiero saber todo lo q quieras compartir conmigo, soy yo, recuerdas? Chuck Bass, estoy para ti siempre

La conversación había fluido mientras q los dos se abrazaban en el sofá, las lagrimas hacia ya un buen rato q habían hecho acto de presencia, y entre sollozos, y lo siento, recordaron q paso aquella noche q los separo x tanto tiempo


End file.
